


Life at SDSU

by Hailey8989 (Hashtagbarr), Hashtagbarr



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagbarr/pseuds/Hailey8989, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagbarr/pseuds/Hashtagbarr
Summary: Another roommate AU...Clarke and Lexa fall for each other at SDSU





	1. Chapter 1

~Clarke~  
Clarke walks nervously through the small, ill-lit dorm halls toward room 89. It’s her first day at San Diego State University, and she wonders about her new roommate. Is she neat? Does she wake up early? Oh, God, if she wakes up early I’m going to die. Hopefully she likes me… Coming from a small town in Idaho, she doesn’t know how to exist in a huge city like San Diego, and it doesn’t help that she knows absolutely no one here. But it is her dream to live on the beach, and she was able to come to San Diego because of multiple academic scholarships, and offers from the school’s softball program. So she should feel incredibly lucky, right? Clarke has been playing for as long as she can remember and she can’t wait to meet her team. She wishes her roommate, Lexa, was on her team, but rumor has it she’s a kickass soccer star. Probably a jock, Clarke thinks to herself. She finally reaches her room, and stops to take one last nervous breath before pushing the door open quickly, the anticipation making her anxiety rise and her palms sweaty. Dammit Clarke, why do you have to sweat so much? She is surprised to see the room is empty, but Lexa’s stuff is already set up and put away. She takes another breath, but this time of relief. She begins to unpack, but gets distracted by the posters Lexa has hung up on her side of the small dorm room. There’s a poster of the MMA fighter Ronda Rousey, and another of Rey from the newest Star Wars. There’s also several calendars (Who needs more than one calendar). There’s one with pictures of modern supercars, like the Lamborghini that is currently pictured on the August page, and another calendar of brilliant pictures of the universe, each with a small paragraph discussing the details of the celestial object. These first few observations begin to make up her perception of Lexa, but she wonders what else she will soon learn.  
~Lexa~  
Lexa waits in line at the university bookstore, waiting to pick up her expensive ass textbooks. She sees some of the other girls from the soccer team, particularly Anya, who she is familiar with seeing as they’ve gone to high school together for the last 4 years. She’s grateful Anya is here with her; it helps with the nerves of the new school. Lexa doesn’t often get nervous, usually just when she has a big test coming up…or when she sees an attractive girl. But something about all of the uncertainty of being in college has thrown her off. She’s next in line, so she signs her name in the space and grabs the books that an older student, who looks like he hates his life, almost throws at her. She can admit to herself that she is stalling, hoping that if she wastes enough time she will escape being in her room when her roommate, Clarke, arrives. It’s not that she doesn’t want to get to know Clarke, but she’s feeling super overwhelmed already and doesn’t want to add to the feelings of uncertainty. She doesn’t know what more she can do to waste time, though, and decides to give up and head back to her dorm. The walk is short, and soon she finds herself standing at the door, bracing herself to open it. She finds the courage and carefully pushes the door open. She sees a timid blonde goddess with striking blue eyes looking back at her in a startled fashion. She stands in the open doorway too long, lost with the girl in front of her. Embarrassingly, Clarke is the first to speak.  
“Hey, I’m Clarke. I’m your roommate, I guess.”  
“Yeah…I’m Lexa. Nice to meet you. Do you need help unpacking?” Lexa kicks herself for sounding so apathetic. She was thrown off by the beautiful being that is Clarke, that she forgot how to have a conversation like a normal human.  
“I’m okay, I think. I’m almost done. Thank you though, Lexa.” Lexa nods and plops herself down on her bed, staring at her hands, trying to find something to say, she needs any excuse to talk to Clarke.  
“So…what’s your major?” Clarke glances up at her, she looks surprised that Lexa continued the conversation.  
“Pre-Med,” Clarke answered “with a minor in Art. What about you?” Lexa was impressed. The medical field is something Lexa knows she could never be cut out for, and it shows that Clarke is smart and motivated. An art minor is impressive too, Lexa can’t draw more than she could be attracted to men.  
“Political Science with an emphasis in Pre-Law.” Clarke scrunched her face, she looked confused, but so adorable. “I want to be a lawyer.” Lexa blurted out, trying to help Clarke understand. She feels that Clarke will be let down with her. She’s a freaking pre-med major and she’s rooming with a political science major? It seemed lame to Lexa, yet she hoped Clarke wasn’t thinking the same, although she’d never admit it.  
~Clarke~  
She definitely wasn’t thinking the same. Lexa was amazing. Her toned body, the way she carried herself and spoke, she was so mature and she demanded attention and respect. She would make an amazing lawyer, and would likely be very successful even beyond that. The feelings scared Clarke, and she knew that she’d end up drunk texting Lexa calling her sexy or something equally embarrassing that would eventually reveal her feelings. Clarke was smart, but she wore her emotions on her sleeve, and didn’t often hold herself back from something she wanted; and she wanted Lexa already, even if they had only met 2 minutes earlier. She was intrigued by her, and was determined to get closer to her in the time they would spend as roommates.


	2. Coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa tries to hint to Clarke...does it work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has read and is continuing to read! Feel free to leave comments. I try to update as much as possible, but I do have a busy schedule with college and work, I will do my best. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!

In the two weeks since classes began, and Clarke and Lexa had been essentially inseparable. They spent their time outside of classes mainly together; attending each other’s sporting events, working out together with a morning run on the beach, and going to other school events together. They both enjoyed the others company and were shamelessly flirting, though no words had been exchanged about it outright.  
~Lexa~  
It was Saturday morning, and after a full week of classes and soccer, Lexa was content sitting with Clarke eating breakfast. Clarke had a game today, which Lexa was looking forward to. She loved watching how cute Clarke looked while she concentrated on hitting the ball, or catching it when in the outfield. Not to mention how amazing girls asses look in softball pants (let’s be honest, Lexa spent the most time admiring Clarke’s). The girls had become comfortable sitting in silence, and simply enjoying the others presence. That’s not to say they hadn’t done a good amount of talking, either. Lexa thought about how it was odd that the subject of sexuality hadn’t come up. Lexa was openly gay, and she’d admit this to Clarke, and she had a feeling (maybe from hope?) that Clarke was gay too, or at least bi. She looked around and noticed that the large cafeteria they were sitting in was mostly empty, and decided this would be as good a place as any to bring up the subject to Clarke.  
“Hey, Clarke?” Lexa asked inquisitively.  
“Hmm?” Clarke responded, not looking up from the fruit bowl she was currently engulfed in.  
Lexa suddenly felt herself getting slightly nervous. She was afraid all the flirty comments and looks could have all been in her head. If Clarke says she is straight, it would be a huge let down to Lexa. She had gotten her hopes up, it was all too easy with Clarke. She wasn’t looking for a girlfriend, but spending time with Clarke she couldn’t resist the fact that she wanted to be closer to the girl. She had gotten lost in her thoughts for too long, because Clarke noticed her silence and followed up with, “What’s up, Lex?”  
“I have to tell you something. It probably is obvious, and you might’ve already heard from someone else, but I just wanted to make sure you know for sure. I’m gay.” Lexa said confidently, although she wasn’t whatsoever. It wasn’t that she wasn’t comfortable with her sexuality. She had known since at least 8th grade, and had only been met with support from her family and friends. But the looming possibility of rejection from Clarke had her stirring. She looked across the table at her roommate, trying to read her. At first, she had no expression, she looked like she was thinking. Then, she looked back at Lexa and smiled that smile that gave Lexa butterflies.  
“Yeah, I kind of guessed from the naked picture of Ronda in our room,” Clarke replied with a wink that made Lexa melt.  
“Thank you for being straightforward with me (no pun intended). If we’re admitting our sexual preferences, I should tell you that I consider myself bisexual.” Lexa cheered inside. This means that she has a chance!  
~Clarke~  
Holy shit, Lexa had just come out to her. As she had said, it wasn’t much of a surprise, but Clarke couldn’t help but wonder if the random admission stemmed from a place of interest on Lexa’s part. Who just announces their sexuality like that without an alternative motive? That was certainly part of the reason Clarke told Lexa that she was into girls as well. She wanted Lexa to know that she was down, if Lexa would just make a damn move already. She had caught Lexa staring before, and she knew flirting when she saw it. Lexa thinks she’s good at hiding her emotions, and maybe to some people she is. But to Clarke, Lexa is transparent, and she loves it.  
The morning had gone by quickly, and it was time for Clarke to get ready for her game and start warming up soon. She wanted to continue the conversation, hoping to get a confession of feelings out of Lexa, so she offers a solution.  
“I gotta go get ready, but Lexa? We’re not done talking about this. I want details. Tonight we’re having a movie night and getting deep, okay?” Clarke hoped that wasn’t too forward, but she wasn’t one to sugarcoat or hide her feelings, so Lexa could deal with it.  
“Sounds good, Clarke. I’ll see you later at your game.” Lexa replied with a smile.  
~Lexa~  
Lexa isn’t a big talker, but for Clarke she’d talk about almost anything the girl wanted to know. She couldn’t wait for tonight. She decided that if Clarke asked if she had feelings for her, she’d be honest.  
Clarke was killing it at the game. She had several strong hits far into outfield, and hasn’t missed a catch once. SDSU beat their opponents easily. Lexa had caught Clarke’s glance throughout the game, and made sure to smile and give thumbs up whenever she did. She hoped that her presence pushed Clarke to be her best, just like Clarke’s presence did to Lexa when she played. The team went into the locker rooms to shower and get changed. Lexa waited outside to walk with Clarke back to their room. When she finally emerged, she flung herself into Lexa’s arms and thanked her for coming. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, longing to hold her close for just a few seconds longer. They began the walk home, and Lexa felt the anticipation of what could be in store for tonight build.  
They chose to watch Fast and Furious 7. Clarke has loved the series forever, and even though Lexa had never really seen any of them, she wasn’t mad at the choice. The girls were hot and the cars were sick, how could she complain? As the movie went on, they each took turns talked about past relationships. Lexa learned about Clarke’s only real relationship with Finn. He sounded like a douche to Lexa, and she hoped that he wouldn’t decide to make an appearance. Clarke also talked about hooking up with a girl at a party. It was basically just a one night stand, but Lexa wasn’t one to judge, and she was relieved she wouldn’t be just an experiment for Clarke. Lexa talked briefly about her ex, but she brushed it off as uneventful and unimportant. They talked throughout the movie still, but both soon drifted off to sleep.  
When Lexa woke up in the early hours of the morning, she looked down to see her arm draped around Clarke, and Clarke tucked closely into her side. She wasn’t sure how or when they ended up like this, but it felt so good to Lexa. Her arm was killing her from the unnatural position, but she wasn’t going to move and risk waking Clarke. She snuggled closer and tightened her grip. She felt Clarke react in her sleep and move closer to Lexa, and wrap her arm around Lexa’s waist. Lexa sat stunned for a while, but eventually relaxed and fell back to sleep, still intertwined with the girl she had come to adore.


End file.
